We Walked the Time
by TalkingFish
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger fell into the time of the Marauder's Era. Lost and wanting answers, the two of them pretend to be transfer students and they learn more than what they meant to learn. NB/LM & DM/HG. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

** We Walked the Time  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter."  
**

_Chapter One:_

It was the middle of 7th year at Hogwarts for Lucius Malfoy. The afternoon sun shined on the students, forcing them to use their hands to shield their face from the burning sun. He stood under a big, willow tree that was near the lake alone in the shadows. Nobody dared to approach him, not even the professors. His gray eyes lazily scanned the school and stopped at one, petite, blonde girl sitting with a group of Slytherins on a blanket spread on the fresh, clean grass.

The news must've not reached her yet, he thought when he saw her smiling. How unfortunate.

The rich parchment that was resting underneath his blankets on his bed came back to him. Every single word that was written flew inside his mind. To say he was displeased, was not the word. He was angry. Furious. How could his Father do something like this without his own content? But he could not throw a fit or a tantrum in front of all the Slytherins. His reputation would be ruined and he could not afford that. A Malfoy did not show any emotion or weakness. It was simply not justified.

The warm air blew his pale-blond hair back and forth. He sighed in frustration, but his face became a cold, emotionless mask a second later again. Nobody saw that little sigh of emotion. After all, Malfoys were supposed to be cold and emotionless. At least that's what his Father had taught him.

"Hey Malfoy!"

Lucius mentally groaned and his hand started itching towards his wand in his robes. He clearly was not a mood for any company right now. The Slytherins ought to know that since he was standing underneath the tree, _alone_.

"What?" said Lucius with an irritated tone.

"Why are you so glum? You should be happy, mate. You're marrying _Narcissa Black_!" Rodolphus Lestrange said. "The second hottest girl in Hogwarts. The hottest being Bella, of course. The Blacks must've been gifted with the looks or something..."

Lucius rolled his eyes and wanted more than anything to give him a good hex right now. It did not matter that he was Lucius's close friend. Well, as close as you can be close to a Malfoy. A Malfoy did not trust anybody. His Father had drilled that into his mind when Lucius was younger. In fact, most of them when his Father spoke to him, it was supposed to be how a Malfoy acted. It was like a mental unofficial book of Malfoy rules. It was quite ridiculous, if you asked Lucius.

"We _despise _each other. I doubt we'd even make it past one day together," snorted Lucius. "Out of all girls, why _her_? Father must be going out of his mind."

"It is your fault _she _hates you. You did send a hex at her that caused acne all over her face on her first week at Hogwarts. And a few other hexes throughout the years, may I add. Oh, and some not so friendly insults in the hallways," said Rodolphus, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean she hates me? _I _hate her too! I _loathe _her! And that acne hex wasn't meant for her, "grumbled Lucius, childishly. "She was in the way."

"You hate her?" asked Rodolphus with a grin. "Is that why you've taken a liking to staring at her every time during breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday? I'm surprised that none of the other Slytherins noticed yet."

"I don't stare at her," lied Lucius, knowing very well that he often did. She was...interesting, not like the other girls._  
_

Rodolphus snorted in disbelief. "You're a good liar, so you say. But even I can see past this."

Lucius glared at him. Now his hand clutched onto his wand, ready to fire a hex any second. Hm, what would be a good hex? Having beaver teeth? Being bald?

"I think you fancy her. Wow, you must be really lucky to have a marriage with her now," laughed Rodolphus.

"I don't _fancy _her," said Lucius with a disgusted expression. "A Malfoy does not fancy anybody. It is not dignified. We don't love."

"Ah, but you do, my friend."

"We're not friends, Lestrange. And if you don't plan on going to see Madam Pomfrey anytime soon, you'd better scram."

Rodolphus did not a move. Not even an inch.

"Now," growled Lucius, warningly.

Rodolphus glared at Lucius. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Before Lucius could make another threat, Rodolphus disappeared before Lucius even opened his mouth.

Lucius scowled. The nerve of that Lestrange_, _he thought. His gray eyes began to wander elsewhere again and it strayed to Narcissa Black's figure once again. He saw another guy with her this time and his eyes began to see red. Severus Snape was smiling with Narcissa and they were just a few inches away from each other. In Lucius's eyes, their bodies were pressed into each others. Their lips snogging. He shook his head, his long, pale-blond, hair flying.

How can a greasy, ugly half-blood get closer to her than him? Lucius let out a soft animal-like growl. What is wrong with me? I don't like her. Nope, not at all_, _thought Lucius. I'm acting like her boyfriend. Which I am not and never will be_._ It was just the pressure of Head Boy and his Father that was causing him to act so strangely.

Lucius headed back up to the school and wandered through the halls. His Head Boy sign on his robes shined as he walked. A little muggle-born 3rd year Gryffindor ran into him, giggling. "Sor-" she looked up and saw who she bumped into. The rest of the word immediately got stuck in her throat and she swallowed. Her eyes darted back and forth and Lucius smirked. Fear was clearly radiating off her. This was one of the things he took immense joy of, of being a Malfoy. Being feared, but respected.

"Continue," said Lucius with a raised eyebrow. "What you are saying. Do you Gryffindors have no manners at all?"

"S-s," stuttered the Gryffindor.

"Not even going to apologize? Maybe I should take...50 house points off?" Lucius smirked, who knew he was being completely unfair. He enjoyed watching the little mudblood Gryffindor squirm around though.

"Sorry!" the Gryffindor squeaked, like a small mouse.

Lucius stared down at her, his piercing gray eyes looking at her. "5 points from Gryffindor for bumping into me and dirtying my robes with your Mudblood germs," he sneered.

The Gryffindor nodded and ran away, no doubt to tell her friends about what happened. He continued his way up and walked to the dungeons where the Slytherin dorms was located. Once people saw Lucius Malfoy, they parted like the red sea. Everybody knew not to get in the way of a Malfoy or you'll suffer in one way or another.

Once in his room, he collapsed down on his bed, wrinkling the letter that was beneath the blankets. Seeing as the room was empty since some were off to Hogsmeade or something, Lucius let his mask disappear and put his face into his pillow and let out a muffled groan. Then he reached under the blankets, grabbed the letter, and marched down the common room. The younger Slytherins sitting in the common room looked up, but they did not ask any questions. They merely stared curiously at him and the wrinkled piece of fine, expensive paper in his hand.

"What are you all looking at?" he snapped, glaring at them.

They quickly turned away and continued on what they were doing. Lucius walked over to the fireplace and knelt down. Like lightning, he threw the letter into the fire. The paper burned until it turned into black ashes and nothing was left. The fire still burned lively with flames. But any sign of anything that was threw in there, was gone. The letter was gone. Of course, there was another copy sitting on Narcissa's Black bed, up in the girls' dormitories, waiting for her to read. And he knew that when she would read it, it would be not be pleasant at all. It would be the complete opposite of pleasant. Any other wizard would've ran and hide for at least a week to escape most of Narcissa's Black fury, but not Lucius Malfoy. After all, a Malfoy does not run and hide. Only cowards do that and Malfoys are anything, but cowards.

* * *

I've always loved reading about Lucius/Narcissa and Draco/Hermione, so why not write one with the both of them together? And don't worry, Draco/Hermione will appear soon in a few chapters! You'll see, somehow... Read & review, please. I'd love to see your thoughts and whether should I continue or not! (:**  
**

_loonycarmen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter."**

_Chapter Two:_

Young 6th year Narcissa Black rushed through the hallways to the library, thinking to start on her essay about werewolves for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She needed to catch up, especially for that specific class. Honestly, she'd drop Defence Against the Dark Arts since pureblooded women were not raised to defend themselves, but it was a required class for all 6th years. It wasn't required for the 6th years, last year, though. Narcissa suspected it must be because of all the muggle-born killings by Voldemort. She did not care much nor paid attention to the killings or to Voldemort, but she was bound to pick up something when everybody talked about it; especially those muggle-born Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Those Hufflepuffs would talk about anything!

"Narcissa!"

Narcissa slowed her pace and began to walk slower, like a proper, respectable pureblood woman. Her Mother would've applauded Narcissa right now if she were there. "Yes, Rose?" she called over her shoulder, still walking.

"What are you doing in on such a nice day like today?" asked Rose Periwinkle, who catched up to Narcissa quickly.

"Homework," sighed Narcissa.

"Homework?" Rose asked, as if the word was foreign.

"Yes, homework. I do care about my studies," Narcissa frowned. "I am, after all, a Prefect." She knew many of the people she surrounded herself with did not care much for their studies, but Rose didn't have to say it like..._that_.

"Right," Rose said.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" asked Narcissa, calmly.

"Oh, yes. They sent me to look for you. You should join us by the lake, there is much to say!" said Rose. "But if you'd like to do your homework then, feel free to."

"Ah, well, you are right, though. It is such a nice day out, I think I have time to do it later. Mind if I come with you now?" Narcissa asked, turning around to walk towards the direction of the lake. She could do it later. There was still time later for her to complete the essay. It would also be nice to feel the warm sunshine upon her face. Her Mother always said that she needed a tan and that she was too pale for her own good. Her older sister, Bellatrix Black, was also quite pale, but her Mother said that pale skin looked good on her. "Coming?" Narcissa asked, when she noticed Rose was not by her side.

"Yes," Rose said. She skipped, delicately, to Narcissa, trying to match her speed and linked arms with her. "Oh, since we have quite a way, I have lots to say!"

"Please tell," smiled Narcissa. "And stop your skipping, please. It's horribly unladylike. I hear you are looking for a husband and I doubt you'd find a suitable one if you continue your silly jumping."

"I was. But my search is done," she smirked, stopping her skipping with a slight blush.

A surprised expression crossed Narcissa's face and she made a hand gesture to Rose as if to continue. "Why, who is the lucky man?"

"You know Lucius Malfoy, right?" Rose whispered.

"Yes," Narcissa replied, her eyebrows stiched together. "That vile, mean, horrible wizard."

"Oh, Cissy, don't say that! I'm sure he's as pleasant as his beauty and money," laughed Rose.

"Right," Narcissa replied with sarcasm. "Pleasant. And don't call me that. It is Narcissa." Only her family can call her Cissy.

"You're still on about that acne hex? That was _ages_ ago!"

"What were you going to say about him?" Narcissa asked, changing the subject a bit. It may sound horribly conceited of herself, but she cared a lot for her face. Especially her face, where it's on show for everybody to see. And that day was absolutely humiliating! It was a good thing Bellatrix was her sister. And he did tons of other things, too. Like teasing her and making snide comments and throwing a few hexes here and there. He even smirked at her when the event with Andromeda becoming a blood traitor too! Has he no shame?

"He's going to be my future husband!" exclaimed Rose, excitedly. "Just think of all that money when we get married."

"Future husband? Excuse me, but how did you acquire that? It seems quite impossible."

"Yes. Mother and Father are on their way to Malfoy Manor to talk to Abraxas Malfoy to arrange a marriage between the two of us. This is absolutely thrilling! It will be the wedding of the year, of course."

"Are you not at all worried he will reject the offer? Pardon me, but you've barely uttered more than 5 words to Malfoy!"

"He won't reject me. I am a Periwinkle, I do not get rejected. Especially not by such a fine man like Lucius Malfoy."

"The Malfoys are very high class."

"And that is why I will be the perfect wife for Lucius Malfoy. No one will be able to compete with me."

Narcissa raised her pale-blonde eyebrows that was the same color as her long hair. "If you say so." Truthfully, she didn't think Rose was the most suitable wife for a Malfoy. From what she heard from her Mother, the Malfoys were very commanding and prestigious. But if Rose thinks she is fit, then there was no use arguing with her. Over her years at Hogwarts, she learned that the Slytherin girls here were quite hardheaded, not including herself, of course.

"I know so."

Narcissa smiled amusedly and looked out at the calm water in the lake with the sun's reflection upon it. "We're here. I thought it was quite a way?"

Rose shrugged. "The library must've been closer than I thought it would've been."

"Indeed."

They began to stroll towards their friends near the lake. Rose chattered on the whole time and Narcissa nodded her head, politely. She took in the warm, spring air and a small smile twitched at her pink lips.

"Narcissa, Rose!" yelled a couple of voices.

The both of them looked towards the direction of the voices. Rose grinned and shouted back, "I found her." Rose walked a bit faster and quickly forgot about Narcissa a second later. Slytherin girls did always like gossip and the talk of boys. Narcissa gracefully dropped down next to Priscilla Ring. Priscilla looked over. "Hello Narcissa."

Narcissa had always liked Priscilla more than the other girls she associated with. She admired how Priscilla distanced herself from many, but not really distancing herself. It was quite complicated. "Hello Priscilla. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. What were you doing before you joined us?"

"Oh, nothing really. Nothing important, at least."

"Ah, have you heard of Rose's _engagement _to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, I have."

"Quite an unusual pair," Priscilla mused, thoughtfully.

"You think so, too?" smiled Narcissa, wryly.

"Rose is my friend, but she is more suited to somebody else," said Priscilla, her eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"You know something," Narcissa stated.

"Why, of course not," Priscilla winked.

"Now who can fancy our little Rose?" asked Narcissa, amusedly. "Lucius Malfoy is ruled out, of course."

Priscilla smiled, secretly. "I will not tell, but if all goes well, he will reveal himself. And I am not one to break promises."

"Then let's hope for the best."

Narcissa felt a tap on her shoulder and Priscilla raised her eyebrows at the person standing behind her. Narcissa turned around, wondering who it could be.

"Oh, hello Severus," she said, offering him a warm smile. "Do you need something?"

"H-hello,'' Severus Snape stuttered, very ungentlemanly.

Narcissa frowned. "Do not be so shy, you are a Slytherin. Say what you want."

"Y-yes," Severus cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I may borrow your Transfiguration notes?"

"Of course. I'll give it to you later. But may I ask what happen to yours? You were writing twice as much as I was!" said Narcissa.

"Potter," mumbled Severus, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Oh."

"I, uh, I'll see you later, p-perhaps?"

"Yes, library after dinner?"

"Alright, have a nice day, Narcissa."

"You too. Don't let Potter and his disgusting friends bother you. Again, you are a Slytherin."

"Thank you. I-I should be going."

Narcissa nodded and waved her hand, as if saying he could go. "Poor boy," said Priscilla who was silent throughout the entire interaction. Narcissa nodded as if to agree.

A small squeal came from Rose, her face flushed with excitement and nervousness. Priscilla and Narcissa turned around, wondering what could be possible happening to cause something so unladylike from their friend.

Rose saw Priscilla and Narcissa sitting next to each other and got up and placed herself in front of the two of them. "Lucius Malfoy was staring right at _me_! The news must've got to him and he must've accepted! What shall I do? Is my hair perfect?" Rose cried, brushing away invisible wrinkles on her blouse.

"Don't overreact, Rose. Just sit down and maybe he will approach you," said Priscilla with a small hint of disapproval in her voice.

"Oh, alright. Look, he's getting up! Maybe he is coming over here," gasped Rose.

"And maybe not," Narcissa said, watching Lucius Malfoy storm away, back up the road to the school.

"Oh," said Rose, her voice portraying no emotion. Her face gave it away though. "Must've been...," she trailed off.

"It's alright, Rose. Maybe another time," Priscilla comforted her friend. "Or maybe another man will come along."

"I want Lucius Malfoy," said Rose with a small pout.

"Doesn't everybody?" asked Priscilla, wryly. "I, for one, honestly do not see what is so good about him."

"You don't understand, Cilla," Rose sighed.

The three of them watched as a little muggle-born Gryffindor bumped into Lucius Malfoy. The Gryffindor girl looked scared out of her wits! Narcissa smirked, inwardly. Those Gryffindors. Weren't they supposed to be brave and courageous? What a whole bunch of lies, she shook her head.

Priscilla and Rose were talking in whispers and Narcissa sat beside them, quietly. She felt that if she interrupted them, she'd be intruding on their conversation. Narcissa suddenly stood up and brushed the grass off her clothes. Priscilla and Rose looked up, surprised. "Narcissa?"

"Yes?" Narcissa replied.

"Where are you going?" asked Rose.

"Well, I ought to finish my homework now," said Narcissa.

Rose's eyebrows furrowed together. "But you just got here!"

"I agree with Rose. Are we boring you?" frowned Priscilla.

"No, no, of course not. I, ah," Narcissa shrugged, finding no words to say.

"Are you sure you want go already?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll still be here. It's not like that Voldemort guy is going to come and kidnap me. I'll see the both of you at dinner," joked Narcissa, smiling lightly.

"That Voldy guy? He only goes for mudbloods and half-bloods, haven't you noticed?" said Priscilla. "We got nothing to worry about!"

"Good," grinned Rose. "I still have a full life ahead of me with Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa shook her head. "See you both later. And you both should really get started on your homework because I know for a fact, you both have not wrote even a single letter."

"Alright, see you at dinner, Narcissa," Rose and Priscilla chorused. "...And we have! We wrote our names and the date."

* * *

Instead of going to the library to start on her homework, she went to the Slytherin dorms. She stopped in front of the portrait of the Sly Lady. The Sly Lady had a pointed, pale face with emerald, green eyes. She also had a permanent frown on her face that made her look a thousand years old. But she probably is anyway. Merlin knows how old the house portraits at Hogwarts were. "Password?" the portrait asked in a high pitched tone, her face looking at Narcissa snootily.

Narcissa winced a little, her ears ringing. She will never get used to the portrait and the worst thing is that she had to hear the voice everyday. "Ambitious," said Narcissa and the portrait flew open. She slipped in and saw Lucius Malfoy staring angrily at the fireplace and the failed whispers of the younger Slytherins huddled in the corner. The flames danced in his gray eyes, merrily. Without being noticed, she walked up to her room. A delicate piece of charmed parchment sat upon her neatly made bed. She picked up the letter and the moment she saw the symbol imprinted upon the paper and smelled the rich perfume of black roses, she thought, _Mother._ If this was any other letter, she'd push it away and read it later, but this was Mother. Mother only sent letters to Narcissa if it was important. Never warm letters. The letters weren't cold, it was just simply too_ formal. _As if her Mother wasn't talking to her daughter, but to a Ministry officer instead.

Delicately, she sat on her bed and opened the parchment with her long fingers. She could feel magic radiating off the piece of expensive parchment. It must be charmed so no one, but Narcissa can read it. She sighed and started to read her Mother's letter:

_Dear Narcissa,_

_My youngest daughter, I have wonderful news for you. You are turning 18 soon, in 2 months, to be exact, and you are expected to be engaged to a proper, pureblooded man. Now do not fret, I have it all sorted out. Just recently, your Father and I paid Abraxas Malfoy a visit to arrange a marriage between you and Lucius Malfoy. He accepted immediately. I do not blame him __– __after all, the Blacks are one of the purest and richest families in Britian. He would've been foolish to not accept.__ I hope you are doing well in your studies and is in the running for Head Girl. After all, Lucius Malfoy is the current Head Boy right now, is he not? You must make to impress. I will leave you to your thoughts now, you must be simply ecstatic by this news. _

_Sincerely,  
Mother_

Narcissa let out a horribly unladylike shriek and re-read the letter again, thinking she read it wrong, somehow. Luckily, she was alone in the room because she shrieked like a banshee again. Her face was rapidly growing red with fury. How could Mother and Father do something like this? Did she not have any say in this? She will _not _marry Lucius Malfoy. She'll make sure of it. She just can't marry him. He is vile, disgusting, mean, and a bully. With impossibly beautiful hair. No, no, no, ugly, horrible, hair!

She let her face fall in her pillow and screamed once more, this time for about five minutes straight. Once she finished, her chest heaved up and down, her face as red as red can be. This isn't right. Rose was going to marry him! Not me! I'm too young to be married, I haven't even given marriage a single thought! Bellatrix isn't even married yet! she moaned, mentally.

Narcissa Black grabbed the parchment, crumbling it into a small ball, and marched down to the common room. Eyes turned at her loud entrance. A few snickered at her still tomato-like face, but in her state of anger, she ignored them.

Lucius Malfoy was still kneeled down in front of the fireplace, blocking any way for her to burn the parchment. "Move," she seethed.

He looked up at the sound of her voice, unsurprised at the tone, and moved a few inches, just enough room for her. She hastily threw the parchment into the roaring fire. The fire chewed up the parchment in less than a minute, no matter how expensive the piece of parchment was. It melted, to Narcissa's delight, into simple nothingness. Into nothing, but black, smoky ashes. Beautiful. A sad sight of beautiful.

"The news reached you then?" Lucius Malfoy spoke up, who was watching her the entire time.

She quickly spun around, her silky robes flying around her. "_Yes_," she grinded out, trying not to explode.

"You are not pleased," he stated.

"Why ever would I be? If you have not noticed, I'm not one of those silly, little bimbos you bring to bed each night," she said, her nose held high.

"I did not plan this," he started, "So-"

"Yes, I know you didn't," she interrupted him. Father and Mother had. Whatever was going on through their minds when they asked Abraxax Malfoy this very request? The Black family is still high. In fact, Andromeda is practically old news by now. All the Slytherins in the Common Room stopped their conversations and watched the pair of them with interest. "What are you all looking at?" she snapped at them, her bad mood obviously showing.

She turned to Lucius. "I'll be talking to my Mother about this. I will never marry _you_," she shooked her head.

"As will I, with my Father," he sneered. "As if I'd like to be tainted with living with you."

"The feeling's mutual, Malfoy," she responded.

"Good."

Narcissa nodded and got up and rubbed her hands together.

"Where are you off to?" asked Lucius, the words tumbling off his tongue, before he could stop them.

"And you would like to know because?" she raised an eyebrow.

Lucius swallowed, her blue eyes staring right at him. He abruptly got up, dusted his robes, and stormed out the Common Room.

Narcissa's eyes furrowed together in confusion. The nerve of him! she thought. Smoothly, she walked back up to her room. Her face still was red, her anger bubbling inside of her. She took out one of the school's cheap parchment and got a quill, her hand poised to write. Her hand shook with anger, though. The thought of her parents made her shake with fury. Who even thought of arranged marriages? The entire concept of it was stupid, honestly. She blinked and scrawled, expressing her discontent in her handwriting:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I will __**not**__ be marrying Lucius Malfoy. Honestly, what are you two thinking? We wouldn't make it past our wedding night, if we were to wed. Do not pretend you don't know what he does to me at school. And I have been keeping up with my studies. Professor Slughorn told me I would make a great Head Girl the other day. But the point is, I will not marry Lucius Malfoy and that is final. The only way I will walk down that dreaded aisle is if you Imperio me and that will not be happening anytime soon, I am sure._

_Sincerely,  
Narcissa __**Black **_

"I will never be a Malfoy. I would rather be digging my own grave instead of being Narcissa _Malfoy_," she spat out loud. Elegantly, she rolled up the parchment and went off to the Owlery to deliver the letter to her parents. She vowed she will not end up like Andromeda and will make her parents proud, but marrying Lucius Malfoy is unacceptable at all accounts. She attached the letter to her owl, Cisco. "Deliver this to Mother and Father," she commanded. Cisco hooted in response and flew out the window, into the blue sky.

With a huff, she turned on her heels and walked away, not knowing more disastrous things would happen later in the day. Say two teenagers from the future? But then again, that is something that is...quite impossible. Right?

* * *

And here is the second chapter, a bit longer than the first one, aha. I hope you all like it. Read and review, maybe? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and loved and would be a wonderful New Years present! Happy 2013, guys! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**This is AU, so Professor Snape is still teaching Potions in Harry's 6th year. Professor Slughorn has not come back. He will, however, be the Potions professor in Lucius Malfoy's time. Note: Some of the things here may not be 394% accurate, but it's 99.99% close enough. After all, I'm not J.K. Rowling who knows everything there is. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter."**

_Chapter Three:_

"Get to work. Page 394. Draught of Living Death," said Professor Snape.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy glared at each other. "You're getting it," they said, simultaneously.

Hermione's glare hardened. "No, you are." Normally, she'd get it, but she was Hermione Granger and she would never back down from a fight with Malfoy.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why, Granger, I wasn't aware you wanted a _failing _grade so badly," Malfoy drawled and took a moment to glance at Professor Snape.

"You wouldn't," said Hermione, her eyes wide. Her fists were clenched together, leaving moon-like shapes on her palm. She fully knew he would. Professor Snape was, honestly, a good Potions professor, but he was horribly biased. He'd take the Slytherins' side over any other houses anytime. She groaned mentally, knowing she lost this round.

"Well? You're still sitting here? Granger, now's not the time to grow old," sneered Malfoy.

Hermione huffed and got up to gather all the ingredients to create the Draught of Living Death. It was a complex and she hoped that Malfoy would not mess it up for her. She just couldn't have failing grade, especially in Potions. She took all the materials that was needed for the potion in her arms. Slowly, she walked back to a smirking Malfoy and scowled at him, careful not to let any of the materials fall.

"Finally. I thought a dementor came and got you. Oh wait, I forgot. Potter's the one that's chummy with those," smirked Malfoy.

Hermione ignored him and began to set down all the materials, carefully. She looked towards him and said, "Look, Malfoy, if you're planning to mess this up, just...I don't know, go away."

He scoffed at her. "As if, but I'd like to have a grade for this too. Don't you think you're being greedy? But then again, what else is expected from a little Mudblood like you?"

Hermione scowled once again. "Fine."

"Good," Malfoy said, satisfied and reached over to get the knife and the Sophophorus bean.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped, automatically assuming he was doing something wrong.

"Don't you _read_, Granger? The first step is to cut up the Sophophorus bean," Malfoy said, who began to roll his sleeves up.

Hermione looked down at her textbook and flushed when she realized he was right. But he wasn't going to get an apology out of her, yet. While he began to roll his sleeves up, Hermione expected to see a Dark Mark, just like Harry suspected. To her surprise, there was none. Nothing, but perfect, pale skin.

"Right. I'll just pour the water now," she said.

She took the jug of clear water and poured 250 fluid ounces of water into a beaker next to her. Then she added 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. She took the beaker in her hands and set it aside on an empty space. The directions did say to be _very _careful to not shake or move the beaker now. She looked back down at her textbook and set the timer on, on her wand. Her wand would make a little tinkling noise that wouldn't really disrupt other students from their work once the 5 minutes were over.

The sound of a knife dropping made Hermione turn around. The Sophophorus bean was cut up in perfect pieces. Malfoy gathered them up in a pile and pushed them away. With no words to exchange, they sat in silence waiting for the 5 minutes to be over. Pretty soon, a tinkling sound was to be heard and Hermione grabbed her wand to stop the sound.

Meanwhile, Malfoy took the beaker and poured all the water into a cauldron that was next to his elbow. Hermione sat in her chair and watched Malfoy in silence. With his left hand, he used a graduated cylinder to obtain 40 fluid ounces of essence of wormwood. Then with his right hand, he held the cauldron at a slight angle and poured ten drops of essence of wormwood.

Hermione began to chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces and placed it in the beaker full of water. It settled for 5 minutes and it began to turn into a smoot blackcurrant-colored liquid. She then, grabbed the cut up Sophophorus beans and began to squeeze the juice when something bumped into her. The beans flew out of her hands and fell into the potion, un-squeezed. Something else fell inside too, but she didn't know what. She worried what Neville was holding. Most likely, it wasn't going to be good news.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Hermione. Really, I am! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" cried Neville Longbottom, frantically.

"It's okay," smiled Hermione, politely. In the inside, she was as frantic as Neville. What if the thing that fell inside was dangerous? She knew that any wrong ingredient, even just one wrong ingredient, can cause a whole potion to be ruined! Completely ruined. She'd never hear the end of this if she got a failing grade.

"Hate to break it to you, Granger, but it isn't _okay_," drawled Malfoy, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped when she saw Neville's face. But she soon forgot about Neville when the potion began to make a strange bubbling noise. The color began to turn the color of disgusting puke. A stinky smell began to float up to their nostrils. "Oh," she squeaked. That's not supposed to happen.

"I messed up Hermione Granger's potion!" Neville said, voicing his thoughts out loud. A look of horror was on his face.

"Yes, Longbottom, you did," snarled Malfoy, who was towering above Neville now. "You-"

"What is going on here? Mr. Malfoy?" asked a voice behind them.

"I...I...I d-didn't m-m-mean to!" said Neville, fearfully. His face was beet red and his eyes were wide of fright. His hands were trembling and he looked as if he was about to pee on himself. Poor boy.

Professor Snape raised a dark eyebrow and looked towards Malfoy as if expecting an explanation.

"Longbottom, here, decided it would be funny to mess up _my_ potion," sneered Malfoy.

"Really," said Professor Snape, slowly. "30 points from Gryffindor."

"Y-yes, Professor," said Neville and scurried away.

The puke-colored potion bubbled faster and faster. The stench got more unbearable and it reached the noses of other students. Sounds of disgust were to be heard and Pansy Parkinson's whining got louder. Suddenly, Professor Snape raised his voice and shouted, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, out of the way!"

Unfortunately, only Professor Snape got out of the way. Draco and Hermione were a bit too slow. There was once a saying that time is precious and things could happen. Like Professor Snape predicted, the potion exploded and it spilled all over Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Another second later, they disappeared into thin air. Only their bags which was full of old textbooks were left behind, looking quite small. The two best academical students of Hogwarts had _vanished_.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Why would you pair her up with Malfoy?"

"That prat did that purpose! Oh, I'll get him!"

"HERMIONE, COME BACK!"

"MALFOY, YOU BLOODY GIT. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE?!"

"Yeah, what did you do to her, you...you _Death Eater_!"

"Bet you planned this all along!"

"That," Snape thundered, "is _enough. _Potter, Weasley, _out_. _Now_. 150 points from Gryffindor."

"_What_? But yo-" started Ron.

"You ca-" interrupted Harry.

"Eager to lose more points, are we? Have to say, your housemates aren't looking so pleased. Now, come along, you two, I trust we will be making a very _pleasant _trip to the Headmaster."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stalked through the halls to the Great Hall, his stomach rumbling with starvation. He had skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning. I'm a Malfoy, I do not get speechless, he kept telling himself. Especially not by Narcissa Black and her blue eyes.

He strolled through the doors to the Great Hall that was alive with chatter. A big roar of laughter came from the Gryffindors. Potter and his little friends were surrounded with Mudbloods and blood traitors. Before he walked to the Slytherins, he sneered at the Gryffindors. The way they talk, dress, and eat disgusts him. Do they have no manners? But then again, that house is made up of those filthy Mudbloods, so probably not.

His gray eyes scanned the Slytherin table, but Rodolphus Lestrange was nowhere to be found. Bellatrix Black was gone as well. Chances were that he was dueling with Bellatrix or they were both snogging somewhere in a broom closet. Or somewhere public. Somewhere very, very public.

Not interested in talking to the other Slytherins, he took a seat at the corner of the Slytherin table, closest to Professor Slughorn. Nobody liked to sit there, it was too close to the Professors, so Lucius took up the spot. Normally he'd sit in the middle, the center, of course, but with the marriage arrangement, he preferred to speak to nobody. He would speak to Rodolphus; let his anger out on someone, but he wasn't there, so silence would do for now. Plus, letting his anger out on a first year would not be good, seeing as that old coot, Dumbledore, was watching everybody. He grabbed a plate and grabbed a chicken sandwich and took a bite. He swallowed it slowly, but it left a dry, sour taste in his mouth. He quickly drank some pumpkin juice to wash away the taste. It wouldn't be good if he had stinky breath. Especially if he was talking to a girl.

Lucius began to get up, not feeling very hungry, anymore. All the noise and chatter was getting to him. He might need to pay a trip to Madam Promfrey soon for some pills. The Great Hall was spinning and he shut his eyes for a moment. Bright yellow and green colors exploded in his eyes, but his eyes were still glued shut.

As if everybody was reading his mind, all the talking stopped. It soon followed by a loud thump. And another thump. What was going on? It's not everyday the Great Hall becomes quiet. That would be a moment to remember. Like now. He cracked open his eyes and his eyes widened. Emotion showed on his face for half a minute. For Lucius Malfoy, that's impressive. But nobody noticed the emotion on his face.

Two students were lying on the floor of the Great Hall in front of everybody. They were scrawled upon each other, their position clearly awkward. He looked closer and it looked as if a boy was on top of a bushy haired girl. A sneer was on the boy's face, but neither of them budged. Until a millisecond later.

"MALFOY!" screamed the bushy haired girl who was beneath the boy. Everybody jumped slightly in their seats with their mouths opened.

All eyes turned to Lucius even the Professors. He was completely bewildered, but nothing on his face gave it away. It was pale, cold, and emotionless as ever. "Yes?" he said, his voice syncing with another. All heads turned away from Lucius and back to the two people who was still lying on the floor. The boy who had pale-blond hair had said the same thing. A few whispers were to be heard, but were quickly shushed by other people.

The boy began to rise with a disgusted sneer still on his face and began to brush his robes. Anybody could tell that it was made of the finest pure silk. He was a Slytherin with a Prefect badge shining proudly pinned on his robes and as he turned, Lucius saw him clearly. Lucius Malfoy choked and the chicken almost came out of his throat. All eyes slid back to him, watching the fearful, flawless Lucius Malfoy choke on a piece of _chicken_. But he didn't feel the stares on him. No, his attention was completely focused to somewhere else. Like the blond-boy. There, standing in the middle of the Great Hall, stood an exact replica of Lucius Malfoy. Everything to the hair and to the feet. _Everything_.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Read & review! Like I said, I would really love to hear some feedback from you wonderful readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**We Walked the Time: Chapter 4. **

Once Hermione had come across a book about a few wizards and witches experiences for using the Time-Turner. They had said that it was like being on a never-ending roller coaster and bright, flashing stars will dance before your eyes.

Hermione Granger was falling into a whirlpool. She wanted to scream, but it felt as if she had no control over her own mouth. It was as if someone _Silencio'd _her for eternity.

The roller coaster stopped and a rush of winter wind whined all around her. Her robes ruffled and her brown hair was flying upwards as if it was going to be yanked off her head soon. After a whole sixty seconds, the wind stopped. Like magic. Although her hair was still upwards, looking a lot like a very tall afro. The roller coaster was fixed and she began to go down again, she fell...fell...until she hit something cold and hard. Her cheek had made contact with the floor, her eyes still glued shut. Her mouth opened and her tongue flicked out and tasted a speck of dirt from the ground.

Out of nowhere, something that felt as heavy as a human body fell on top of Hermione like a few wooden blocks. She hissed in surprise and bit her tongue in the process. Her mouth began to taste like blood, but she ignored the gross taste. Hermione had never liked to see blood, smell blood, taste blood–frankly, she didn't like blood. But she knew if she was to support Harry the whole way to defeat Voldemort, she would have to get used to it. For Harry, for her friend, she would in the later future.

"Granger," hissed a voice. Her head turned slightly, to get a glimpse of who landed on her and her body jerked in shock. Her brown eyes widened when she made contact with cold, grey eyes. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her and her face paled. The last she remembered was that _her_ potion was _ruined. _Because of that little, disastrous, terrible thing that fell into her potion! Snape must be simply delighted by this! The "insufferable, know-it-all" failing to make a potion. She stood up, inelegantly, next to the boy with the grey eyes.

Her mouth opened again, but this time, a loud, crazy shriek erupted from her. "MALFOOYYY!"

"Yes?" drawled two lazy voices.

"You-" she started, but the rest of the sentence was stuck in her throat, unable to come out. She took in her surroundings for the first time. The place looked normal, she was in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, but it was the _people _sitting there. She spotted Lucius Malfoy – a _younger _version of him, sitting at the Slytherin table, alone. Then she turned on her heel to face the Gryffindors' table. There, sitting right in the middle, was...Harry?

"Harry?" she whispered, her voice heard clearly by everyone in the silent Hall.

'Harry' looked at her with a small frown etched upon his face. "You're talking to me?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm not Harry. I'm James Potter!" said 'Harry.'

Hermione gaped in shock. _But you're...d-dead! No_, she thought. _No, this can't be! It's impossible! Something like this can't happen. Nobody has done such a thing before. It's not real, just a real bad dream that feels terribly realistic._

"Goody, we're back in time!" whispered a sarcastic voice.

Everybody slightly leaned forward in their seats to catch what Draco Malfoy was saying.

"And it's all thanks to bloody _Longbottom_," Malfoy sneered. "Well, Granger, I'm sure this is all _okay, _isn't it?"

All heads swiveled to Frank Longbottom at the Gryffindors' table who shrank underneath everybody's stares. "Y-yes? I-I didn't do anything! I p-promise," Frank stuttered, his brown eyes darting back and forth.

Malfoy scoffed, "Weak."

Then he waved a hand as if dismissing Frank Longbottom and glared expectantly at Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione, glaring back.

"Aren't you going to bring us back?" Malfoy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I...," she paused, uncertainly, "don't know how."

"You don't know how? Great. This is just bloody wonderful! All thanks to Longbottom," he spoke his name with scorn, "we're stuck here _forever_!"

"Not forever," replied Hermione, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Right, I forgot. Potter will come and save the day," Malfoy snapped sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him. "We could go to the library and research for a potion," she said, with obvious doubt in her voice.

"You could go."

"Look, we're both stuck here and we're both going to work together!" Hermione snapped.

Malfoy blinked. "Did I say that? I meant I'm going to _my _library. It's bigger and much more resourceful than Hogwart's rubbish library."

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, a voice cut in.

"My apologies, if I am interrupting," came a hoarse voice from the teachers' table, "But who are you?"

The both of them turned around and saw a younger version of Dumbledore peering curiously at the two of them. "Oh, and the old coot is here, too!" Malfoy muttered.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped, her eyes lighting up. Hope and relief washed over her face. Dumbledore nodded slowly, a look of pure curiosity upon his wrinkled face.

"You can help us!"

"I would be glad to be of any assistance to you, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger and this is M-Dr-"

"Drake Malen," interrupted Malfoy smoothly.

Hermione looked at him, confusion evident all over her face. He raised a pale eyebrow at her and looked over at Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh," she mouthed silently.

"But it's okay for people you know your name," he whispered to her and shrugged. "After all, you're just a mudblood with no relatives here."

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger. "Shut up, ferret."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malen, why don't we take this conversation somewhere more private?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes! Of course," said Hermione, forgetting about Malfoy for a moment.

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the table and raised one hand to quiet down the students. Only a few noticed, so Professor McGonagall stood up also.

"Albus, go deal with those two. The other Professors and I can handle this," whispered McGonagall.

"Thank you, Minerva," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

Albus Dumbledore turned towards the brunette girl and the pale-blond hair boy and gestured for them to go outside. The three of them walked out of the Great Hall with quite a lot of eyes on them, but they ignored it. Well, Draco ignored it, but Hermione squirmed inside uncomfortably. The last thing any of them heard was the sound of a spoon hitting a glass cup.

* * *

"Licorice," said Dumbledore to the gray statue. Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the odd password while Hermione Granger hid a small smile. The statue opened slowly and the three of them stepped. It slowly brought them up to Dumbledore's office.

He lead them to two mahogany colored chairs, gesturing for them to sit. They sat, but they sat as far as they could from each other. Confusion washed over Dumbledore's face, but he shrugged it off and sat down in front his own chair.

"Lemon drop?" he asked, holding out a circular shaped, yellow candy.

Malfoy shook his head rudely. Hermione smiled, "No, thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore shrugged and smiled. "More for me then."

A moment of silence passed and finally Dumbledore leaned forward, breaking a bit of the awkward atmosphere. "You said you needed my help on something, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked surprised at first and blushed. She was looking at all the old books and portraits hanging around in his office. She was just itching to get her hands on one of them and runaway with it and never return. "Oh, yes! You see, Professor, I-we...we...," she stammered. There were a billion words floating around her mind, but she couldn't seem to piece them together into a proper sentence.

"Do you know anything about time-traveling first?" cut in Draco Malfoy who rolled his gray eyes at Hermione. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Cat got your tongue?" Hermione ignored his voice and paid attention to what Dumbledore had to say.

"Time-traveling? It's not a very popular thing to know about, but yes, I suppose I do know some things about it,'' he frowned.

"Professor, what if...what if a potion went wrong and exploded which caused two students to go back to time? Is there a potion that can send those two students _back_?" asked Hermione nervously.

Dumbledore paused and looked at Hermione through his spectacles. "Would these two students perhaps be you and Mr. Malen?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers that were resting on her lap. "Yes."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, understanding replacing the confusion on his face.

Another moment of silence passed. _Why isn't he speaking or helping us yet?_ wondered Hermione.

"Oh for Merlin's Beard! Are you going to help us or not, old man?" snapped Malfoy, his patience wearing thin.

Hermione gasped and glared at Malfoy. On the other hand, Dumbledore's expression did not change. He gazed at the pale-blond haired boy with an unreadable expression. "I'm afraid...not. In my entire life, I have not heard of a potion that can send you back to where you once were."

Another gasp was heard again and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth.

"WHAT?! So you're saying that I'm stuck in the past forever with Mudblood Granger _forever_?" Malfoy exclaimed in outrage, pointing a pale finger at Hermione harshly.

Hermione, still in shock that Dumbledore could not help them, stood there who suddenly felt cold and all words that were being spoken did not quite reach her ears. If Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizard in history, could not help them, then all hope might as well be lost.

Dumbledore's face turned serious. "Mr. Malen, what did you say? To Miss Granger?"

Malfoy did not hesitate. "A Mudblood, of course. That is what she is," he sneered.

The look on Dumbledore's face was the look of somebody who knew all the answers on a difficult test. "Mr. Malen, are you from a strong pureblood family?"

Malfoy paused and eyed Dumbledore suspiciously. "Yes," he said slowly.

"And I suppose Miss Granger is not," Dumbledore mused, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Is there a problem, Professor?" spoke Hermione.

"I do not intend to worry you, but I think there is something the two of you should hear," said Dumbledore. He looked down, reached a hand out, and pulled out a drawer full of papers. Words were written on them neatly and he flipped through them. "I know I put it here somewhere...," he muttered.

The only sounds that were heard were Dumbledore's muttering. Malfoy had his eyes set on Hermione as if it was all her fault. Technically, it was Neville's fault, but seeing as he was not there, he needed somebody else to blame. Hermione felt his gray eyes on her, but she did not reprimand him. Her heart was pounding and she felt sweat on her hands and forehead. _What if we're really stuck here forever? I still have my OWLs and NEWTs to do! Harry and Ron must be worried sick, _she thought.

"Mr. Malen, Miss Granger...," said Dumbledore, handing a piece of torn parchment to Draco, "this prophecy came to me the other day. I admit, I thought this prophecy was fake and a joke at first, but...now, I'm not so sure."

Both of them, Hermione and Draco, reached out to grab the parchment. They touched it at the same time, coincidentally. "I'm reading it," Malfoy glared.

Surprisingly, Hermione gave it up without a fight. "Go. If it helps us, read it."

Before reading it aloud, he scanned it with a quick glance. Both of his eyebrows rose up, but he didn't say anything. Not until Hermione spoke up. "Now's not the time to grow old," she mocked him.

Malfoy straightened up and shot another glare at her direction. He cleared his throat and read:

_"A potion not worth a dime  
Shall send two foes to walk in time  
The man of many lives will  
Offer things that are hard to deny  
Doors to answers will be revealed  
Blind love will act as a golden shield  
Two drops of blood  
Shall bring them back to  
Where they rightfully belong  
And He will learn that  
She is not made of mud."_

"You think this prophecy is about us!" exclaimed Hermione, understanding filling her brown eyes.

"Of course he does. Why else would he show us it?" scoffed Malfoy. "And they call you the brightest witch of our age. Rubbish."

Hermione ignored him. "But what do they mean by 'Blind love will act as a golden shield?'" she asked.

"I believe that is referring towards you and Mr. Malen," Dumbledore said.

"Me and him?" asked Hermione. "No offence, Professor, but I highly doubt that. We don't even love each other, much less friends!"

"For the first time, I agree with Granger," said Malfoy, reading the phrophecy again.

"See? Even...wait, what? Did _you _just agree with _me_?"

"Yes, Granger. There's no need to faint," said Malfoy absently.

"But it's you!"

"So?"

"You...I...!"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling again, as if he knew a secret nobody else knew. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb lit over his head. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Malen, Miss Granger, excuse me if I am interrupting, but what would you say on attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

* * *

Sorry this took such a long time! I was writing some essays for my English class and forgot about this fanfic until I checked my email and saw a new review for this, haha. Anyway, hope this chapter satisfied all of you. Thanks for reviewing! I re-read them when I have writer's block. It helps, hehe. xD

Review, please? (:


End file.
